Mad Hatter
Der Mad Hatter (dt.: Der Verrückte Hutmacher, bürgerlicher Name: Jervis Tetch) ist ein Superschurke und Gegner von Batman aus den DC-Comics. Charakterprofil 'Pre- und Post-Crisis' thumb|left|160px|Der Mad Hatter bei seinem ersten Auftritt''Batman'' #49 (1948)Jervis Tetch war als Kind wegen seiner Statur und seines Aussehens ein Außenseiter, und in seiner Einsamkeit entwickelte er eine geradezu krankhafte Faszination für Hüte und für die Geschichten von Lewis Carroll ([https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_im_Wunderland Alice in Wonderland] und [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_hinter_den_Spiegeln Through the Looking-Glass]). Er studierte Neurowissenschaften und entwickelte technologische Verfahren zur Gedankenkontrolle, die er einsetzte, um seine verwirrten Fantasien zu realiseren. thumb|left|180px|Der Mad Hatter und Barbara Gordon''Batman: Haunted Knight'': "Madness" (1995)Tetch kam zum ersten Mal mit Batman in Konflikt, als er eine Jachtklub-Trophäe zu stehlen versuchte. Eine seiner berüchtigsten Taten war die Entführung von Commissioner Gordons junger Adoptivtochter Barbara, die erst vor kurzem nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern nach Gotham gezogen war. Nachdem sie sich mit Gordon zerstritten hatte und von zuhause weggelaufen war, wurde sie von Tetch vor einer Gruppe gewalttätiger Männer gerettet. Tetch versuchte dann, sie und einige andere Kinder, die von zuhause weggelaufen waren, mit Tee gefügig zu machen, der mit einer Beruhigungsdroge versetzt war, und mit ihnen dann Fantasien aus Alice in Wonderland nachzuspielen. Barbara leistete jedoch Widerstand, und der Mad Hatter wurde schließlich von Batman und Gordon dingfest gemacht. thumb|140px|Der falsche Mad HatterZwischenzeitlich erschien ein zweiter Mad Hatter in den DC Comics. Dieser Hochstapler war ein Dieb, der ebenfalls eine Faszination für Hüte und andere Kopfbedeckungen pflegte, anders als Tetch aber keinesfalls wahnsinnig war und eine Reihe von tödlichen Waffen wie Flammenwerfer und Sägen benutzte, die er bevorzugt in seine Hüte montierte.Detective Comics #230 Sein Hauptziel war es, Batmans Maske in seinen Besitz zu bekommen.Batman #201 und #292 'New 52' Durch die Neufassung des DC-Universums im Jahr 2011 wurde Mad Hatters Hintergrundgeschichte mit leichten Änderungen versehen. Hier litt er als Heranwachsender unter Hypogonadismus, so dass er körperlich unterentwickelt war. Tetch nahm Drogen, um diesen Zustand zu beheben, doch diese schädigten seine Gehirnfunktionen und ließen ihn wahnsinnig werden. Tetchs Eltern wiesen ihn daraufhin in die Irrenanstalt Arkham ein, wo er sich selbst zum Mad Hatter heranstylte.Batman: The Dark Knight #3, #4 und #8 DC Animated Universe Im DC Animated Universe war Jervis Tetch ein Genie auf dem Gebiet der Elektrotechnik, der sich mit elektronisch stimulierter Bewusstseinskontrolle beschäftigte. Er verliebte sich in die Sekretärin Alice Pleasance, die jedoch seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Tetch versuchte mittels seiner Gedankenkontrollgeräte Alice für sich zu gewinnen, was ihn jedoch in Konfrontation mit Batman brachte.Batman: The Animated Series Staffel 1 Episode 27: "Mad as a Hatter" Später versucht er mit seiner Technologie größere Coups zu vollziehen, scheiterte aber an Batmans Einsatz. Mad Hatter in TMNT *thumb|160px|Die mutierte Batman-Schurkengalerie[[Batman/TMNT 05|''Batman/TMNT'' #5]]Der Mad Hatter erscheint in Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles als einer der Superverbrecher, der von den Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles während ihres unfreiwilligen Aufenthalts im DC-Universum in Zusammenarbeit mit Batman eingefangen und der Justiz übergeben werden.''Batman/TMNT'' #4 Später aber, als er in Arkham einsitzt, nehmen der Shredder und Ra's al Ghul mit einer Ladung Mutagen aus der Realität der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles das Institut ein und verwandeln sämtliche kriminelle Insassen in Hybride aus Mensch und Tier - im Fall des Hatters in einen Hasen. *In Batman/TMNT Adventures ist der Mad Hatter die treibende Kraft hinter den Kraang-Portalen, mit denen er seine Mithäftlinge in Arkham in die Realität der Turtles verschlagen hat, damit sie für ihn ein Netzwerk für seine Gedankenkontrollmaschine aufbauen sollten, mit welcher er ganz Manhattan in seine Gewalt zu bringen versucht.''Batman/TMNT Adventures'' #5 *In der Verfilmung Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tritt der Mad Hatter nicht auf, allerdings findet sich unter Pinguins Handlangern ein rothaariger Mann mit einer Melone, der eine Anspielung auf den zweiten Mad Hatter darstellen könnte. Siehe auch *Batman Quellenverzeichnis *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mad_Hatter_(comics) Wikipedia: Mad Hatter] (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Superschurken Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Organisiertes Verbrechen Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:Kriminelle